rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Eleanora Graham
Overview Eleanora Graham is an aspiring sorceress that has abandoned all hope of a normal life in exchange for secrets and power beyond the trivial practices of other magi. Currently, she finds favor among certain associates of the Legion as long as their goals coincide with her own. In addition, she is a trusted patron of the Slaughtered Lamb and a member of the Eldritch Covenant. = Appearance and Personality Though blessed with a full head of onyx-black hair and a respectable complexion, she dons minor illusions and certain garbs to conceal the emerald corruption that clouds her almond-shaped eyes, as well as a variety of other features. A network of viridescent cracks originating near her abdomen now blight the entirety of her body and collectively form patterns that help channel the pernicious magic. While she neither towers or pales in comparison to the height of other denizens, Eleanora is built sturdier than a run-of-the-mill woman. More often than not, she's seen wearing a plain set of black robes with a breast-plate tucked away. Last but not least, the warlock carries a small bag of reagents and a grimoire written in code for safety's sake. As for her personality, Eleanora is something of a jealous and vain character, due in no small part to her guardians' neglect and mistreatment. She's not afraid to get her hands dirty, but would rather leave the heavy lifting to her contracted Felguard. In public, however, Eleanora puts on a friendly charade and generally makes acquaintances wherever she may go. From taverns to the town hall, it's not uncommon for her to wave merrily and smile brightly as to disarm attendants and townsfolk alike. Background Roots of Misery From the very beginning, Eleanora faced contemptuous judgement originating from none other than her father, for who in a strong line of men with the knowledge of the elves would wish upon his house a daughter. Though something of a taboo, the family had always been strict about keeping the bloodline exempt from outside influence; a necessary extreme if you will. However, the knowledge gained during the Troll Wars wouldn't be passed to the young girl and would instead be handed down to her younger brother who was brought into the world years later. As a result, she was groomed to be a lowly housewife under the guidance of her mother, limited to the tomes and notes left behind when curiosity took hold and urged her to practice in privacy. Nevertheless, her progress did not yield as many results when compared to her brother's; she lacked a tutor to bestow more than just the concrete requirements listed in the books. She remained unmistakably confined, drifting closer to a fate that stood against everything she desired in life. Exit Family, Enter Destiny An adolescent can only endure so much favoritism before a thought churns in their head; a growing paranoia that they cannot hope to quell - they've been replaced. Gone were the days of blissful acceptance and repetitive cycles of cleaning, cooking and tidying the home so that her brother could take all the glory. If that wasn't enough, she'd overheard her parents arranged a match among their relatives "just for her". She knew better though, it was little more than a leash that would see to thankless hours of tending to her groom-to-be's home. Naturally, she started to scheme about how she'd make her grand escape and find a better life outside the walls of her home in Lakeshire. After a month of deliberation and no small amount of frustration, Eleanora packed a burlap sack with a few sets of clothes, water and a couple loaves of bread she'd found tucked behind their set of kettles. It felt unusually cold that night; a creeping realization that she really alone had settled in her subconscious. The same message played over in her head as she simultaneously braved the outskirts of the paved road and the risk of highwaymen; "I'm going to be alright." As she found herself encroaching upon the capital city however, a chorus of cackles rang out from every direction and an unfriendly blade gleamed in the moonlight, just below her chin.Category:Warlock Category:Sorceress Category:The Burning Legion